nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive Elections: Voting All citizens can cast their votes in the [[Forum:Federal elections|'Federal Elections']]! Please read the regulations (on the election page) before voting. Thank you. : 19:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Make a statement Make a statement, say no to fascism and discrimination! Join the Anti-Fascist League to show that Lovia wont stand it! 12:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Pleas delete all references to the IGP then Pierlot McCrooke 12:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't seem to get the point, the AFL opposes to the Iron Guardists because they are fascist. The fascists need to change, not the fair and democratic people. 12:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. But you have to stop calling the IGP a fascist party'. We are not. Do you want a trial? If no. THen you have to stop saying that IGP is fascist party. Pierlot McCrooke 12:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::The party logo states 'loyalty, strength, order', you wish to silence left movements and want to abolish elections. How would you describe such a party? Moderate democrats?! 12:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Only the undemocratical left movements. Russia alsforbids commies Pierlot McCrooke 12:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No they don't! They have one. Besides, the CP respects democratic elections and you don't. The IGP is undemocratic, the CP isn't! 12:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communist_Party_of_the_Russian_Federation You see, here is the link. Take a look at the gallery were they protest on the street. That is called freedom of speech and organization. 12:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Communism is badder than my party Pierlot McCrooke 13:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Make a statement law Would you support an outlaw of undemocratic parties? Yes, we should make a law on it right away! No, they just want to violate the constitution I like to be politically correct (read: an asshole) Just for fun, but I am curious though 12:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Makes me think of Popper's theory on democracy. 13:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, protect democracy from itself, 'mob rule' and 'dictature of the majority' and all that 14:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Was Karl Popper not the man who wrote about open and closed societies and such? -- 14:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think Popper sucks. He is actually a liberal conservatist, his silly 'falsifiability theorem' is like dogma all the way! 14:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am not so familiar with Popper's writings. I do know about his theory of open/closed societies and the book in which it was published. -- 14:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Most people adore his falsifiability theorem; it states that for a theory to be scientific it has to be able to prove it false. Now that works very well for the classical sciences, but it is almost impossible to use this principle in sociology, psychology, etc. because those sciences are not predictive in nature. 14:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But the falsifiability still is crucial, right? I always thought of it as a good theory. But maybe, you are right - I had not thought of the social and human sciences yet. -- 14:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It is very correct, for it's domain; the exact sciences. Social (or human) sciences suffer by it. Only institutional and other surface theories would be 'correct' then. 14:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh yes. Who is your favorite philosopher, if I may ask? -- 14:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like most thinkers of the progressive/left spectrum. Existentialists like Sartre. I also appreciate the work of Kierkegaard and Hegel, though I do not agree with most of their findings. I believe that my all-time favorite would be Karl Marx, he may have overestimated the effects, but his findings were genius! Like my prof of sociology said: 'He succeeded in combining all previous revolutionary insights into one big theory. Too bad most of it was proven false and the rest werd met het badwater weggegooid.' 14:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) There are troubles ahead The Guardian published a list recently with the ten countries most likely to suffer from political instability. I was kind enough to share it with you all, and no, Lovia is not on it 15:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) # Iran - Protests against the government continue, but will they escalate into a revolution? # Pakistan/Afghanistan - Rural areas controlled by 'terrorists' and corrupt governments # Israel/Palestine - No news there, Palestine will soon be gone unless... # Yemen - I dare to bet this will be the next US military invasion # Sudan - Elections for a government that has no control and of course the pirates! # Zimbabwe - Pressure on the Mugabe-regime keeps rising, especially from South Africa # China - Xinjiang and Tibet are full of nationalists, but then again the CPC has an army # The Caucasus - Chechnya, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Ngorno-Karabakh, Georgia, South Ossetia, Abkhazia, ... # Belgium - President of Europe, leads the council in the latter half of 2010 and splitting BHV! # Italy - What will it take for Il Cavaliere to step down? A civil war? :And what about Moldova? --Bucurestean 16:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) See also Poll Do you want that the rights of American Eagle, DimiTalen, SPQRobin and Regaliorum will be taken off? Yes No Every Wikination is obliged to give SPQ admin rights for simple moral reasons. The main reason being that without SPQ Libertas would have never existed and it's very logic to state that then also Lovia would not have existed. Therefore I am the biggest worshipper of SPQ and I would like to say: "SPQ er drottinninn og forgöngumaðurinn hér!" --OuWTB 18:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :SPQ is inactive and the others arent very neutral Temporary No Character 18:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot, we do not wish for anarchy. We should not wish for that. Both them, and us, should become administrators. Drabo13 09:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I wil ask for sannse that we get admin rights when the admin rights of Dimitri Yuri Robin and Arthur are taken off. Vote for the poll Temporary No Character 10:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Go fuck up your own inactive wikis Pierlot and let us work constructively here. --OuWTB 12:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::We let you edit constructively, but we need neutraller admins Temporary No Character 13:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pierlot, it's enough. It's rather simple: we need sysops, and the people who currently have these rights have been very useful to Lovia. And just as OWTB said: SPQR was given rights for honorary reasons. If you would wish to argue somebody's admin rights, then only George Matthews can be validly argued about. He is absent, and will probably be absent for a long time. Now don't be silly and don't ask to take everybody's rights away. If you have a good reasons to ask admin rights, or ask for them to be taken away, then please discuss this with me, Yuri or somebody else. Okay? Just stop wasting or energy. 13:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) since this is dmitris wiki he should decide on whos admin --Owen1983 16:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :He isnt neutral. Wikias have no ownership Temporary No Character 16:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) why should we per se appoint a non "Old Five" member, even if we don't have anybody who is suited? Yes No :Who has voted no? Temporary No Character 18:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps your question is wrong. Perhaps you should ask "why should we per se appoint a non "Old Five" member, even if we don't have anybody who is suited?" 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol. "Why? - Yes/No" --Bucurestean 16:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just remove the poll Mr. Traitor, you left the IGP and now you are kissing the king's royal ass once again. So why keep this poll? Otherwise you'd better join IGP again. 16:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Stop with this baby nonsense Pierlot McCrooke 16:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) If you follow the King and support the Elitists, Mr. Traitor, you should be removing this poll. If you keep the poll, it means you are against the king and the elitists (old Five). In that case, join IGP again! 16:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin question Admins are not appointed by the Congress (that would be weird). So, as a way of getting to know who of our users wants to change our administration, I'll make a more formal poll in The Pub. All users can sign, though we will evaluate the user's knowledge of the site and their merit at Wikination in counting the "votes", okay? These are the questions: : 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin off Which admins should lose their admin rights? 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * User:George Matthews: absent (no abuse) ** I don't care. --OuWTB 08:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** never active Pierlot McCrooke 08:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** I don't care either; so I suppose i'm . If he comes back, we could easily regrant him his rights, right? 08:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** 12:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** ** --Bucurestean 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** There is no explicit reason to take away his administrator rights. However, it is true he has not been around recently. -- 21:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I am fine with that. I don't think I am able to come back soon. So, please, grant somebody else those rights. George Matthews 16:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) * User:SPQRobin: absent (no abuse) *: Note: honorary admin ** SPQ will never be no admin. --OuWTB 08:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Only normal admins please Pierlot McCrooke 08:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:Please note that saying "normal admins only" does have more meanings than one. --OuWTB 08:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::I mean that there will be no honorary admins Pierlot McCrooke 08:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::Well, SPQ still is 1. a neutral admin. 2. an experienced admin. 3. the admin which the biggest knowledge of wikiing and wikis. --OuWTB 08:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::::It may be, but he is too inactive and never really used his rights Pierlot McCrooke 08:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::Does he have to? 08:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::::::SPQ has saved Libertas from the ruins when he had been inactive for a year. If Lovia might also be ruined, he might help us out here too. --OuWTB 08:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::::I think he is too busy with MetaWiki and Incubator Pierlot McCrooke 08:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::::::::He isn't. He was busier with that when he saved Libertas than now. --OuWTB 08:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::::::that doesn't really matter, does it? From what I understand, he (Robin) is admin because we respect him and his project, right? Then there is no doubt we still respect him and wish to keep him an admin 08:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** if he's the founder of the project, then he deserves a little honor. 08:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** 12:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** ** --Bucurestean 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** I am in agreement with both Oos Wes and Mr. McCandless. -- 21:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to explain why I voted two times 'pro'. Since the two admins above are most of the time not around and have - correct me if I'm wrong - never used their admin rights. Taking away their 'rights' (what a poor word) or leaving things as they are would result in the same situation, right? Wrong! I do acknowledge that there are more admins than are really needed to make this wiki function, though masked by the fact that some of them are inactive. Making both admin-off could be a symbolic act, a gesture that signifies a change in the Lovian policy. We also have several capable people that do are around and should grant them a place in the site administration. Finally, the status of 'honorary admins' should be out of the question, several people already stated that we 'do have no nobility in Lovia' and I think we should keep it that way; admins are people with a task, a duty. 12:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Also see my contribution at the Speakers' Corner :SPQR, why don't we ask him, instead of voting on this issue? After all, he all started it... --Lars Washington 17:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that bad an idea! -- 07:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin on Which users should become an admin, do you think? Note: this poll is not binding, just a guideline! 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * User:Intothewild ** Pierlot McCrooke 08:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** i would find it a great honor. But maybe only if i win the elections? 08:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** trusted user, neutral to some extend etc. maybe he's still a bit young (=new) here though. --OuWTB 08:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** under the condition that the total amount of admins does not grow! We have inactive admins, replace them! 12:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** We already have enough admins, the more the merrier? I don't think so! ** --Bucurestean 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** I fully support the young Andy McCandless - though I do not see a reason to make him all of a sudden our latest Administrator. If elected Premier, I would sure say yes! If not elected Prime Minister, then we could still consider it. Well, that is my humblest opinion, of course! -- 21:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Probably one of the most just people on the wiki, and with some of the best intentions. Edward Hannis 00:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Conclusion I am glad to see so many people told us their opinion. I think what we will do is this: * User:George Matthews will lose his administrator function February 1st. Of course, he doesn't his his rights, being absent. He won't be present again for a long time, I suspect, so there is no reason to keep his rights. Also, he might be seen as another example of Dimitrian "vriendjespolitiek" in the administration, and I am getting quite sick of this Cabal shit. * User:Intothewild will be awarded administrator rights February 1st. I am pleasantly surprised by the great support Andy has got. He can also count on my support, as I find him just, honest and creative. The kind of people Lovia might need. On February 1st, he will receive his rights, whether he's elected or not. * User:SPQRobin will keep his administrator rights. Why? First of all, he is of no harm and won't abuse his rights. Second, I see this as a way to honor the project founder just a little. Third, and this I find crucial: in case Wikination dies within a (couple of) year(s), I want at least somebody - of whom we know he is very often around on some Wiki - to be able to alter the wiki and to appoint new, active admins. SPQRobin is our back-up plan . Now, this is my conclusion of course. I will talk once more to buros Yuri and Arthur about it, and if all goes well, we will implement this on February 1st. Thanks for voting! 07:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 07:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I must say I find this a good plan. -- 09:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::As long as SPQ remains admin, I'll give you my samþykkt :) --OuWTB 09:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I suppose that means something like "fiat", does it? I see Dimitri included Robin Libertatis in the admin list, so you will not have to fear any such thing. -- 09:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Íslenska þína er slæma :P samþykkt = support :) --OuWTB 09:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I expressed my opinion earlier and will not repeat myself. I support the decision made by the majority. 12:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you will struggle abit over the SPqRobin rights keep Pierlot McCrooke 12:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, I can't help it. I do understand the 'back-up' theory but I can't deny the aura of privilege that surrounds it. 12:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 3 o'clock news Du-du du-du-dum ta-ta-ta du-um! (opening tune) Good afternoon, this is People's Channel with the 3 o'clock news. My name is Harold Freeman and you are watching Channel One. :Say, where have I seen that red orb before? Looks nice! 13:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That red orb is from the BBC Pierlot McCrooke 13:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm a regular watcher of the BBC. They got wonderful wildlife documentaries! 13:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am a regular listener of BBC World Service, does that count? -- 13:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::No way, me too! Every morning and sometimes in the later hours of the evening. During the day I listen to (Belgian) Radio 1. 14:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I listen to (Dutch) radio 2 Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh wow. I use BBC World Service as my wake-up radio station. And sometimes before going to bed, BBC World Service enlightens me! -- 14:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::BBC rocks! As does Harold's new television station 14:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He did a great job indeed. -- 14:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I hope they will make a real coverage of the election results, or is that too hard? 14:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Can be done, I would say. I recently made a rough analysis myself. The results are quite interesting. Are you still leading, by the way? -- 14:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::With one vote I believe, but it could be a status quo by now... exciting! 14:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well well well. Should we not be campaigning, Yuri? I see you had foreseen a "2010 Campaign", but until now, we have been quite idle. -- 07:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::BBC rocks full stop 08:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :@Jefferson, I know. Perhaps people know what is best for them and due to a wave of anti-me bytes my name has fallen quite a bit! Remember that our parties are not the conventional ones. 17:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote Andy McCandless (Read his points of view) Dear Lovians! We are half-way in the federal elections. Currently, the experienced Yuri Medvedev is leading. However, it won't be a landslide victory! And if you vote for Andy McCandless, candidate of the Coalition LD+WLP, we might have a chance of delivering our own PM! Let's not make these elections too easy: vote Andy McCandless! 13:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Too easy? I think we are in the heat of competition already for quite some time now 17:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with some good old competition :D ::There's just one thing I mourn about: where are the lady competitors? :( M. Van Gent 17:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::In Belgium we have quota for elections: only 2/3th of the candidates may be of the same sex and the first two positions on a party list must be divided between a man and a woman. Only the Progressive Democrats have put forward a female candidate, but that is because we have a lack of women on this wiki - just like China 17:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, indeed --Bucurestean 17:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are you boys going to fight over me? I'd love to see that! 08:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I bet you would; I just don't want to ruin the pub, we should take this outside 12:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dream Town Project Hi everyone! I can't believe It's been a month already since I came to Lovia! I've been absent for most of that time however, and wasn't really able to participate :( Having said that, I would luv to start contributing by creating a new town which will stand as a shining symbol of Lovia's greatness. Please let me know if this is a possibility :D Christina Evans 02:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :This is a possibility indeed. I have been thinking about a seventh town as well. Perhaps we could have a brainstorm about how and where it should be? 12:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember: ::Pierlot McCrooke 12:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you mean like Sodom and Gomorrah? 12:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::(The Old Testament God is quite fascist.) 12:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: the IGP testament is that also Pierlot McCrooke 12:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I last had a nice conversation with Lucien the Jehova witness. He even left me a booklet that explains why God must exist and where life and moral come from. He told me he'll come back to have a chat again. Perhaps it is up to me than to explain to him what I believe 13:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You lucky ****! You can't imagine how much I want those witnesses knocking on my door!! On the other side, I met with some evangelicals in America, who gave me a couple of documents on their faith. Oh, it were Jehovas as well . Now I see. "The Watchtower" (of course) and some booklet about "pressure". Very interesting. 13:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::They were nice people, not pressuring or even rude. They are just a little 'lost'. 13:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know. Very often they're nice people . Doesn't make their delusions reality, though :). 13:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::They tried to give things a scientific look by using critical thinking on scientific theories. Something about a wooden bar in your eye, I'd say 13:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Reaction on the poster: I doubt he will. Allah will probably beat him to it, he has a better score on the followers scale. 13:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds great! I was thinking of a beautiful island town where stunning natural beauty and rich cultural heritage coexist, like Zurich or Salzburg. It could be a fine mixture of Lovian modernism and cosmopolitanism, symbolizing the greatness of Lovian architecture, culture, lifestyles, and cuisine while also reflecting its European and North American background. In terms of where it should be, I'm sure either Isle of London or American Island would serve as a fantastic location for this upcoming "jewel of Lovia." :) Christina Evans 13:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::London is too small, I'd say, but somewhere in the states of Seven or Clymene would be fine. 13:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmm... how about British Island? Christina Evans 13:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Possible. Love Island is another option. 13:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Love Island will do. not to mention I luv its name Christina Evans 13:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Think freely. ''Think freely.'' - LFA More democracy, more efficiency: Vote Prime Minister candidate Andy McCandless (LD+WLP) The motivation of this cooperation was the wish of both parties to reform. The Liberal Democrats and Walden Libertarians want a more simple and more democratic system. ;Reform * Separate election for the Prime Minister. *:The Prime Minister will be elected directly and separate from the Federal elections. If none of the candidats gets more then 50% of the votes, a second round should be held between the two leading candidates. * Simplification of the legal system ** Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations **: We need to have clear borders between the authorities of the layers of the political system. Besides, the Congress should control these Ministers, Governors, Mayors, etc. * Simplification of the governmental systems ** Reduce the 4 layers of the political system to 3 layers. * Simplification of the judicial systems. ** Abolishment of State Courts ** The Judge should be elected democratically and has to be independent. * No automatic seat for the King in the Congress. *: He should be treated as every other citizen. If he wants to become Member of the Congress, he should candidize. He may not become Prime Minister or Judge though. * Congress *: New elections have to be held when at least 50% of the Members of the Congress have declared to be inactive or have not made a contribution for a month. ;Future * Democratic States *: When there are enough citizens, we should change the states. They won't be run by one Governor, but by a Governor and a council. However, there are not enough people to accomplish this yet. ;Other points of view * Legalization of abortion and euthanasia. Everyone should have the right to choose. * Legalization of same-sex marriage. Tolerance is important in society. * Minimum tax rates * Protection of the natural environment, the creation of (more) national parks * Tougher action against theft or other violations of property rights. The police should become active and reliable. * Lovia should stand for neutrality in the world. * Pacifism. Peace should be maintained in the region. * Support to ecological efforts worldwide. * Soft immigration policy. A Lovian inhabitant will become a citizen when he has done more than 25 edits in more than one day, with a residence, a given name, a surname and a gender definition. --Bucurestean 19:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have trouble with the following point: "Legalization of abortion and euthanasia. Everyone should have the right to choose" : I believe both abortion aswell as euthanasia should only be done under special circumstances, for example, only abort a pregnancy when the mothers life is in danger, or only end someone's life when that person has agreed with this, there is chance of recovery and the persons suffers a lot. Dr. Magnus 12:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Back I am back!!! Feels damn fine to be back man, feels daaaamn fine! Dr. Magnus 20:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :My special thanks go out for Yuri Medvedev for appreciating my good intentions and to our monarch for unblocking me at last! "free at last free at last thank god almighty we are free at last!" Dr. Magnus 20:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are real communists a religious? --Lars 13:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Christian communists do excist. And I do not mind what most communists do, I follow my own path and I believe in whatever I choose to believe in, like everyone here on Lovia does. It is one of our fundamental rights here to choose to believe in God or not, and to choose the way we want to serve Him. I intend to keep it that way. The fact that I am communist does not mean the LCP is any less democratic then the other political parties, apart from those dirty fascists... Dr. Magnus 14:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Real communists, in the sense of those who believe in Marxist theory (that leads to a state of communism), think of religion as a drug of (not for) the people. I quote Wikipedia concerning Marxism-Leninism: "The first goal of a Leninist party is to educate the proletariat, so as to remove the various modes of false consciousness the bourgeois have instilled in them, instilled in order to make them more docile and easier to exploit economically, such as religion and nationalism." However, I suppose you could try, as an individual to mingle theology and marxism. -- 07:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Jefferson, I never thought I'd have to say this to you but 'a real communist' is not a very 'precise' term, e.g. one you could add certain characteristics too. In fact, Christian communism is a very popular movement in Southern America. Also, communism has been mixed up with Islamic thought. It's a bit like 'all marxism is communism, but not all communism is marxism (or a derivate)'. @Magnus: it would be nice too state who you quote (or provide us with a link) 13:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, anyhow: I am a Christian and I am a Communist. And that ain't gonna change not even if Marx himself would beg me on my knees to do so! @Yuri: I will think of quoting the next time! Like my black brothers overseas, me and my red brothers here are free now. ;) Dr. Magnus 16:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Television special Be sure too watch the 2010 Election Special by People's Channel! More information will follow soon. I would also like the main figures in the elections (PM candidates, party leaders) to leave a comment. Harold Freeman 14:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget what it's all about, Lovia --Bucurestean 14:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Mäöres I just want to let you guys know that I'm now trying to reactive landj.wikia.com (the Limburgish version of nation.wikia.com) and therefore I'm not very active here right now. I'm sorry for that, but for me it's a lot easier to work on landj, because of the language :) Whenever Mäöres will be active again (hopefully the elections of February will be helping) we would like to work closely together with Lovia in order to prevent things that happened in the past from happening again. (but of course not on a way like UWN or IWO :P) Tiedelike goevernäör Mäöresès bies die verkeziginger oedgegange zeen gewaore, --Oos Wes Ilava 18:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :The link. 19:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd go over there and do some good but in my case the language is a problem?! 12:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, for you the language here is much easier, but for me the language there is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, to you it is all a piece of cake. For me, however, Limburgish is very hard. Dr. Magnus 17:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think you guys can still read it to some extend. Of course writing is another discipline :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) SPORTS and stuff I Know some of you guys out there are sports lovers so Check out the LSCA the lovian sports league. I'm currently controling the basketball part of the league. Please Help out. Make a baseball thing or whateves, and can some one please re-start the Soccer league. Anyway i'm sure you'll have fun checking out these sports teams. Also check out these pages *Lovian Republicans *LCP ... join now please help OUT!!!!!! From, Marcus Villanova :Thanks for you enthusiasm, dear comrade Marcus. You can sign your posts using three of ~ these. Also, thanks for campaigning a bit for the LCP. As always, we need more active members and you are exactly what I needed. Dr. Magnus 17:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Polling Is it too late for a poll? Or perhaps I'm just in time? Anyways, I thought it would be nice for analysts to have a poll they can refer too. I used the names of the three most likely candidates according to the People's Channel statistics. I hope no-one will feel excluded, overlooked, short-done, ... 13:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Who do you think will become the next PM? Yuri Medvedev (PD) Andy McCandless (WLP) Lars Washington (LD) Someone else Please note that this is not a popularity contest or a new election voting. You can vote for person A in the elections and think that person B is going to win. 13:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Speak up. ''Speak up.'' - LFA